


Cousins with Needs

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL to Cousins with Benefits. Naruto and Karin were assigned to work on a Physics project that needs to be passed the next day. They agreed to do it in Karin's house and what better way there was to relieve stress after doing such a mind-wrecking project than to 'have some fun'. Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. Language. PWP. NaruKarin. Straight. Incest. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins with Needs

Cousins with Needs

The doorbell was ringing continuously and an annoyed Karin who was already trying to take a short nap in her bedroom was utterly disturbed by the wrong timing of the idiot behind the door. She walked downstairs lazily, her hair somewhat of a mess already and she shouted a loud 'COMING' so that the idiot would stop with the doorbell. Yes, the idiot because she knew very well who it was.

"Naruto, you are so fucking late!" she growled at her cousin when she at last opened the door.

"I'm sorry. My mom made me do the dishes before letting me go then the line in the hardware store was so long and then I had to buy some things from the convenience store." Naruto explained as he scratched his head. On his left hand were two plastic bags, one indeed from the hardware store and the other from the convenience store.

"Okay, okay. I don't wanna hear your excuses. Let's just go to my room and do away with this stupid project. Because you're late then we have to do it double time." Karin said and then headed for her room. Naruto followed her.

When Naruto stepped inside the room, he was surprised with the cleanliness of it. Well she was a girl after all but unlike other girls who posted posters of boy bands on their walls, she had none. Naruto would have thought she would have posters of Sasuke, their classmate, who was also Naruto's best friend, and just the guy every girl in school wants, including Karin. Looking around he also remembered one detail when he went up the stairs.

"Hey, where are uncle and aunt?"

"My dad's boss invited them to a party. They said they're not gonna be home until early morning so it's just me here. I'm eighteen already anyway."

"Yeah, for like a week. Just two weeks ago they had to drop you off at my place for the weekend because I'm the adult." Naruto snickered.

"Says the adult who's never had sex until that time." Karin countered.

"What'd you s…" Naruto grumbled in irritation but stopped because it was true and that really shut him off. He really had nothing to get her back for that. And with Karin thinking about that time, Naruto was really hopeful since they were alone this time, and yes, he really thanked whoever it was that made it so that her parents weren't home for the night.

"Oh, speechless?"

"Shut up." Naruto rolled his eyes on her. "Let's just get this project over with. Stupid fucking teacher wants us to do this in one night."

"Then let's start." Karin said and so they did. It was a science project which involved light bulbs and switches. Well instead of just place a battery there, throw in some wire, switch and a bulb and you're done, their teacher had outlined for them this very complicated crisscrossing arrangement where 10 light bulbs were to be arranged. Truly, it was something that Naruto wouldn't be able to do alone. He needed Karin's brains to understand how to put all things together. For Naruto's part, Karin needed him because he was the one who knew how to cut the wire, screw them to the sockets of the light bulbs and glue them on the piece of plywood. In short, she was the brains and he was the muscles. And to their surprise even when Naruto arrived at already 7 PM, they finished their project in just 2 hours.

"At last, the fucking little devil is done." Naruto shouted in praise. In the back of his mind, at last, he could finally get what he really came here for which explains why he also took a visit to the convenience store.

Karin was there beside him and laying back on her chair, a bit tired. It took quite a lot of patience to do what she just did of directing Naruto on where to place what because the final output was really like a maze of wires which in the end, because of her direction, was able to achieve what their teacher wanted.

"Hey, come on Karin, don't be so down. We did finish it after all." Naruto cheerfully said as he placed both his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her chair.

"We could have finished it earlier if you arrived earlier. Now it's late and we still have school tomorrow." she said grumpily as she stared at the project. Oh, how she hated that teacher for doing this to them.

Naruto just dismissed her complaints and began to rub circles on her shoulders to relax her a bit. Then he leaned closer so that his lips were just inches from her ear.

"You know, we can do something fun, to relieve the stress from this project. You did say your parents won't be home until next morning." Naruto whispered. Karin's eyebrows raised hearing about his proposition.

"What are you implying?" she asked with utmost curiosity.

"Oh I think you pretty much know what I'm implying." Naruto chuckled lightly as his right hand went down from her shoulders to her right breast and cupped it. He circled his hand on it sensually earning a moan from his cousin. Then he followed it with his left hand and also played with her left breast before resting his chin on her nape as he began kissing her neck. This made Karin moan louder.

"What do you say couz'?"

"Yeah, I think we should… hnnn… have some fun."

"I'm taking that as permission." Naruto said then he released his hold on Karin, went in front of her and helped her up the chair, He carried her, making her yelp in surprise before throwing her on the bed. Once she was there he straddled her and held her wrists with his hands and continued kissing her neck fervently, eliciting more, sweet sounds from his cousin.

"Na-naruto." she whimpered his name as her neck was attacked. He was so aggressive, unlike with their first time. It probably was from the confidence that he had done it before and Karin was liking this new feat' from Naruto.

Karin groaned louder and she was starting to writhe under the blond. Naruto smirked at this display. He's been thinking about doing this to Karin every day since they first had sex. What an opportunity it really was that their teacher paired them up together so that he wouldn't have to go to the trouble of asking Karin for it. He just had to make a move considering they were already in her room and now here he was fulfilling his dreams and his bodily needs.

Touching her cousin on her most private parts seemed to lessen the itch that was on Naruto's hand and for the moment he withdrew and helped Karin sit up.

"Take your clothes off." he said in a sexy and commanding tone. Karin felt herself shiver at his voice. How come he didn't speak like that at school? He probably wouldn't have trouble getting girls if he spoke like that. She obeyed and took her tank top off, letting Naruto see her top covered only with her red bra. Naruto noticed that though it was the same color from before, it was different. As sexy as she may look clad in that, the blond really preferred it to also be off. He circled his arms behind Karin's back and with a little trouble he managed to unclasp the hook and let the bra fall on the bed, revealing her pert creamy breasts.

Naruto unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. He wanted to ravish her cousin right then and there but he wasn't gonna let himself behave like an animal. Karin would tease him for the rest of his life if he let go of the control he had left. He took his shirt of too, this time revealing to Karin his own praiseworthy chest and abs. Karin let her eyes settle on the beautiful sculpture but Naruto didn't let her for too long as he pulled Karin towards him and met her with a kiss on the lips.

Just like last time, Karin was surprised but didn't push the blond away. They already had gone as far as sex so a kiss really shouldn't be a big deal. And how bland it would be if they had sex without even kissing. The passion was there and right now Naruto was showing all his passion in that kiss. He hugged her tightly close to him so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. He licked Karin's lips, asking for entrance and as soon as she opened it, he began to explore her mouth with his tongue.

The moans that vibrated from both their throats were muffled by their kiss. Their tongues clashed, their eyes shut tight to intensify the sensations and their bodies were grinding against each other. Naruto had pushed Karin down on the bed without withdrawing his lips and both his hands grabbed each of Karin's breast and played with them. Karin grabbed onto Naruto's back tightly and her nails were digging into his back but the blond didn't feel any of it. All his thoughts were only on how good Karin's lips tasted and how his hands were tingling as his palms were caressing his cousin's breasts. After a few more seconds when he felt that he was somehow sated with her lips, he withdrew.

"I really don't know how I've held back for two weeks Karin." he said unashamedly before he pinned her down and captured one breast in his mouth. Karin moaned again at the feeling of his warm and wet mouth taking in a very sensitive part of her body. She felt his tongue encircling the circumference of her breast, making sure not to leave any of it unstimulated by his tongue. His fingers ran lightly on Karin's sides, giving her a tickling sensation that made her squirm. Then Naruto licked her nipple and nipped on it lightly.

"Naaa-naruto." she gasped out his name. How was he so good at this? It was only his second time and yet he was masterfully eliciting sensations from Karin that she's never felt so strongly before. Her first time with Sasuke compared nothing to this. Naruto was bringing her to heaven and they were only half-naked yet. That tongue of his was sin itself.

Naruto proceeded to latch his lips on the other pair of orbs and gave it the same treatment. Karin's moans were music to his ears. She was his cousin but he really couldn't explain why she turned him on so much. He gave a large suck on it before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting his lips from her nipple.

He then gripped her waist, moved his hands until it reached the button of her short shorts. He had no idea why she liked wearing them so much at home and why her parents let her but he wasn't complaining. He may have refrained from looking at her in that way before because they were cousins but he was past that now. He could now appreciate how sexy it looked that such amount of skin was bare to his eyes and only little was left for the imagination. Sometimes things like that were even more of a turn on than the sight of a fully naked woman.

He unsnapped the button, pulled down the zipper and slid the garment off her along with her panties. The smell of her wet sex hit his nose like a train. She smelled so good and he felt himself twitch inside his pants. Her outer lips were already swollen and the inner lips looking so well lubricated by her own juices. He wanted to taste her again so badly but his clothes were a real pain to his erection so he took care of that. It didn't take him long before he too was also completely naked.

"That was so hot to watch." he heard Karin say. When they first did it, he was already naked at the time so Karin was not given the chance to see that show.

"You think so?" Naruto chuckled. "Well I think you're hotter to watch when you strip." He placed his hands on the inside of Karin's knees and lightly moved them up her thighs before pressing them wide open to further reveal the object of his desires. Without warning he plunged in and mouthed Karin's pussy like his life depended on it. Karin was already screaming with pleasure and she had to grip on the sheets to prevent herself from trashing around.

Naruto skillfully licked her pussy with immense passion, collecting each drop of her sweet juices in his tongue. Naruto inhaled deeply and his nose was bombarded by her natural pheromones which further heightened his own arousal. He too was dripping with precum and the pulsations on his dick was bounding.

Heavens she tasted so good. Using both his thumbs he parted her lips revealing her clit and as soon as the engorged bud was seen, he captured it in his mouth and attacked it relentlessly with his tongue. He swerved it up and down, left and right, diagonally and in circles. It was already too much for the redhead but Naruto didn't hold himself back as he inserted two fingers inside her and thrusted them wildly in and out, a rhythm too fast and not seconds after Karin was screaming her cousin's name as she experienced one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

The bed rocked as her pelvic muscles spasmed and sent waves of pleasure for her. Her juices flowed generously and it was all lapped up by Naruto's awaiting tongue. When he finished licking her dry, he gave one last kiss to her pussy before sitting up and straddling her. He positioned his dick in between her breasts and gave a look to Karin which the girl understood. Karin grabbed her breasts and pressed them on his length. It was one of Naruto's wild fantasy and he was thankful that she was willing to do it for her. Naruto moved his dick further up and because of its sufficient length, it was able to reach Karin's mouth and the redhead was able to cover at least half of it. She just had to cup her breasts up a bit so Naruto would be able to reach her easier.

When all was set, Naruto started to thrust his hips, Karin's breasts giving the sufficient friction his length needed for the stimulation and her lips took care of the head of his dick. It was so erotic to watch as his dick entered and exited her mouth and how her breasts jiggled with each of his thrusts. It took his strength to be able to hold himself up and not crush Karin under himself because he really felt his body was gonna fall down because of how her sinful mouth was making him feel weak.

His thrusts continued and now it was he who found himself nearing his orgasm. His pace picked up and he withdrew himself from her mouth because he really didn't want to accidentally choke his cousin. Her breasts were still pressed tightly on his length and then with a deep moan of Karin's name, he shot out his load which hit Karin on her face, lips and her breasts.

The sight was beautiful. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust and the white ribbons of cum were shining under the light. Beads of sweat were trickling down her skin. Using his fingers, Naruto scooped up some of his cum and brought it to her lips. Without embarrassment, she opened up, took in Naruto's fingers and sucked him dry.

"Karin, that was really, really hot."

"I aim to please." she just smirked before she herself swiped more of the fallen cum on her face and licked them from her own fingers, all for Naruto to see. Her cousin was clearly enjoying the show evidenced by his quickly hardening dick.

"Well the same goes for me." the blond grinned before he got off from top of Karin and out of the bed. Karin watched him with curiosity as to where he was going but her eyes easily darted to his fine ass. He went for the plastic bag from the convenience store and from there he pulled out a package of condom while he placed the plastic bag on top of the nightstand. Karin had to give him a thumbs up for coming prepared. He knew that this was gonna happen. He was hoping for it that's why he bought it.

"Now, let me please you again my dear cousin." Naruto announced as he unrolled the piece of rubber on his hard length. Karin felt more of her juices coat her inside at Naruto's display. He really was gifted.

Naruto hopped on the bed taking a pillow and placed it under Karin's hips for easier access. He placed both her legs on top of his shoulder and lined his covered dick with her awaiting entrance. Without warning he pushed inside up until it reached the hilt. Karin gasped at the sudden intrusion and sense of being filled. She missed the feeling of his dick. Like Naruto, for the past two weeks she was also being plagued by the memories of her time with her cousin. Taboo as it may be, there really wasn't any reason for her to regret doing it with him. He was amazing in bed and she was gonna experience it again.

Naruto groaned at the tight hug his dick received from her vagina and he couldn't restrain himself from beginning to move. He grabbed Karin's hips and started to thrust in and out, too fast at first but it returned to a more medium-paced and steady rhythm. She felt so good. Even with the condom he could feel how warm and wet she was. The rugged texture of her insides was creating even more pleasurable friction for his ramming length. Karin was already a moaning mess and for Naruto, he had to bite his own lips to prevent himself from being too loud. They were really going to wake up the whole neighborhood and it was late.

It felt so good that orgasm was really something so tempting to be reached quickly but he wanted to try other things. He didn't have the chance to explore much during their first time but now he wasn't going to let go of that chance. He grabbed Karin and laid on the bed with her on top of him.

"Ride me." he panted out. His voice was really something else. Though it took a bit of Karin's pride to be ordered around like this by the blond, his sexy voice was making her obey without complaints. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chests, lifted her hips up and slammed it back down. Soon enough she was maintaining a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down on his dick and after trying different angles, she found her own spot.

"Kyaahh!" she screamed as it was hit hard. She continued to ram herself up and down and with each cycle her spot was hit dead-on. Naruto on the other hand was enjoying himself with the sight. Karin's breasts were bouncing wildly with each lift of her hips and soon enough his hands were playing with her breasts. He gave them light squeezes and used his thumb to tease her nipples.

He could feel his orgasm building up and with this he decided not to let Karin do all the work. He grabbed her waist and began to thrust his hips to meet Karin. He thrust up when she went down and pulled down when she bounced up. His pace quickly increased and both of them screamed as they achieved their climax at the same time.

"NARUTO!"

"KARIN!"

Karin's walls spasmed and gripped his length like a vise, amplifying the sensations. His thrusts became erratic which slowly came to a stop when their highs have reposed. Karin fell on top of him, exhaustion apparent on her heavily breathing figure. Naruto however was only a little tired. And even after climaxing twice already, he knew he wasn't sated enough. He could still go for one round.

He lifted Karin up and pulled out of her. Laying his cousin gently on the side, he removed the soiled condom, tied it and threw it on the bin. He grabbed another pack from the nightstand and instantly unrolled it on his once again hardened erection. Karin was laying on her chest and she watched Naruto with amazement for his endurance. She found it almost unbelievable that he was hard already. He truly was an Uzumaki.

"If you wanna go for another round, I can take one more." Karin said to him and she got on-all-fours. "I want you to fuck me hard. Give it all you got, couz'"

Naruto took that as a challenge. Oh he was gonna fuck her so hard. She asked for it and she was gonna get it. And so for one last time he grabbed her hips and rammed inside her. He began right away, as if his muscles knew no exhaustion.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be limping tomorrow." Naruto promised.

"I'm counting on it. Ahhh!" she shouted as she was given the full force of Naruto. The blond rammed into her harder, deeper and faster than ever. Her spot was hit furiously thrust after thrust. Naruto's chest was placed firmly on her back bringing them even closer. His right hand found its way to her womanhood and began rubbing on her clit. She on the other hand was fondling her own breasts. She was being stimulated at three points all at the same time and it didn't even take a minute before she reached her third and final climax. Due to the intensity of her orgasm, she wasn't even able to form Naruto's name and she just moaned unreservedly, without a care as to whoever heard her.

Her walls constricted tightly once again and this pushed Naruto to his limits. He went even faster as he felt his orgasm wash over him, the last reserves of his seed shooting out from his dick and into the condom inside her. He too was only able to let out a groan before he collapsed beside Karin. He was breathing heavy, his intensely fast and hard thrusts now taking a toll on his body and his muscles were screaming for oxygen. He decided that was enough for one night. With his remaining strength he pulled out from her. He once again removed the condom and threw it away.

"You… were awesome… Karin." he said in between breaths.

"No, you… were fucking… amazing." the redhead said back. This time it was Karin who leaned in to kiss Naruto. "We need to get paired more often for projects."

"I suppose so." Naruto chuckled. "But right now, I really should be going home. It's already late and I have to be back by 10 PM or else mom would kill me."

"I thought you're an adult already and 10 PM is your curfew?" Karin snickered.

"You know my mom Karin, she's a really scary woman. I don't wanna die young." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"Then get your ass up already. Because of this I have no choice but to take a shower again. And I'm already too sleepy for that." she said before letting out a big yawn.

"Okay. I'll be going." Naruto said and he got out of bed. He took some tissue from her nightstand and cleaned himself with it. He dressed himself and not five minutes later he was already walking down the dimly lit streets towards his house with the thought of Karin taking a shower.

'Shower huh? I think I like that idea. It has been quite some time since we bathed together, my dear cousin.'

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, the second part to Cousins with Benefits. I was so shocked with the number of views, favs and follows I've received for CWB. When I was writing it I never thought it would become my most liked story. I mean, Naruto x Karin, the pairing wasn't even popular but I guess maybe it's because it's incest that's why people became interested reading it. That's why I decided that a sequel was in order.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the third time I've written a story where Naruto and Karin have sex. The first one was 'So, Which Do You Prefer?' involving a threesome between Sasuke, Naruto and Karin. In case you wanna know, Naruto and Sasuke are boyfriends in that one-shot and they had a threesome with Karin. It's a whole way threesome so there's boy x boy and boy x girl action.
> 
> I still have more straight lemon one-shots to come. A SasuIno vampire rape fic and one-more NaruHina. For yaoi one-shots, it would be one SasuNaru affair one-shot and a sequel to 'Bonding' but this time will be NaruMenma.
> 
> Please leave a REVIEW because I really wanna know what you think of this. Naruto's personality in this one is heavily different from Cousins with Benefits. I made him more aggressive and confident and tell me if you liked that change in his character. Reviews would really make me happy. Happy author = more drive = more stories.
> 
> If you ship NaruHina, you may wanna check out my newly uploaded story about them called 'Shower Fun'.


End file.
